2031 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version)
Overview The 2031 Atlantic hurricane season was a fairly inactive season that featured 10 storms, 10 named storms, 4 hurricanes and 2 major hurricanes. However, it wasn't a very costly or deadly season thanks to the fact that no hurricanes made landfall at major hurricane status. The most notable storm of the season was Gabrielle, which became the first tropical cyclone in recorded history to make landfall in Spain, France and the United Kingdom, doing so at hurricane strength over each of these locations. . . . . . . . . . . . . Hurricane-1 Andrea On June 22, the NHC began monitoring a broad area of low pressure over the Bay of Campeche. The area showed signs of organization and strengthening, and was given invest status on June 24 and named Andrea on June 25. Andrea peaked at 80 mph at its landfall over the Florida panhandle. This made it the first June hurricane landfall in Florida since Agnes in 1972. Andrea weakened as it accelerated northeastward, becoming extratropical on June 28. Andrea's impacts were relatively minor, mainly limited to wind damage and beach erosion. Parts of low-lying homes along the Florida Panhandle were inundated, as the storm surge peaked at around 4 feet. In total, Andrea caused 13 deaths and $342 million in damage. . . . . . Tropical Storm Barry On July 17, a tropical wave that had entered the Caribbean formed into a depression, soon afterwards strengthening into a tropical storm, and was given the name Barry. After peaking at 50 mph, Barry encountered cooler waters, weakening it back to a depression before its dissipation on July 20. Barry did not have any impacts on land. . . . Hurricane-2 Chantal On August 9, a tropical depression formed from a group of thunderstorms that developed an organized convection north of Puerto Rico. It continued to strengthen, and the following day, reached tropical storm status and was named Chantal. As Chantal strengthened over the warm waters of the Gulf Stream, it approached the Carolinas, prompting hurricane watches and tropical storm warnings along the coast of North Carolina. Shortly after the time of its peak, Chantal made its closest approach to land on August 13, as it grazed the Outer Banks while its center remained just offshore. Chantal tracked east-northeastward, weakening steadily before becoming extratropical on August 15. Impacts from Chantal were moderate. Much of the Outer Banks experienced hurricane-force winds, which was included in the sizeable portion of the Carolinas and Virginia that experienced tropical storm force winds. Heavy surf and high waves caused costal flooding and beach erosion, and wind damage was reported along the Outer Banks as well. In total, Chantal caused 9 deaths and $293 million in damage. Tropical Storm Derek Tropical Storm Derek was a moderate tropical storm that impacted Cuba in early September. On August 30, a group of disorganized thunderstorms started to show signs of deepening convection. 2 days later, the storms organized to become Tropical Depression Four, starting to rapidly intensify. Early on September 2, the system was named Derek, going on to make landfall at its 60-mph peak in Cuba later that night before dissipating the following afternoon. Derek caused some minor wind damage in Cuba, leading to some traffic-related deaths and downed trees and power lines. In total, Derek caused 7 deaths and $82 million in damage. . Tropical Storm Erin Tropical Storm Erin was a weak but deadly and costly storm that hit the Yucatan in early September. On September 2, a depression formed in the Caribbean, slowly moving northwest. The following day, a recon flight supported winds of 40 mph, and the storm was named Erin. Erin peaked at 50 mph shortly before making landfall near Cancun, dissipating shortly afterwards. Erin's remnants stalled out over the Yucatan, dropping heavy rainfall across the peninsula and causing up to 20 inches of rain in some spots. Flash floods were the primary source of damage, flooding vehicles and homes across the area. In total, Erin caused 24 deaths and $291 million in damage. The name wasn't retired. Tropical Storm Fernand Tropical Storm Fernand was a short-lived tropical storm that impacted the Carolinas in early September. Fernand formed from a tropical wave on September 3 off the Florida Coast, moving parallel to the coast before making landfall in South Carolina at its 45-mph peak and dissipating within a day of its landfall. Fernand's impacts were relatively light, with wind gusts topping out at 50 mph and some areas recieving up to 4 inches of rainfall. In total, Fernand caused 1 death and $1.3 million in damage. Hurricane-3 Gabrielle Hurricane Gabrielle was a powerful Cape-Verde type storm that formed on September 13. On September 19, Gabrielle turned sharply northeastward, accelerating toward Europe. Gabrielle made landfall in Spain as a 110 mph Category 2, France as a 90 mph Category 1, and the United Kingdom as a 75 mph Category 1. Impacts were rather significant, as Europe hadn't seen storms of that magnitude for some time and were unprepared for Gabrielle. Widespread power outages were reported, and a few small towns put a curfew in place. In total, Gabrielle caused 35 deaths and $1.5 billion in damage. Despite the damage, the name was not retired. Tropical Storm Harrison Tropical Storm Harrison was a weak system that formed in the Gulf of Mexico on October 1, being named the following day. After traveling north-northwest, Harrison made landfall in Louisiana at peak intensity the morning of October 3, dissipating later that day. Around the area of landfall, a few power outages were reported, and trees near the area had some branches fall. Due to the fast-moving nature of the storm, Harrison did not cause any flooding in New Orleans, which was an initial concern for the city before landfall. Harrison's damages were only minimal, and no deaths were reported. Hurricane-4 Idetta Hurricane Idetta was the most intense and strongest hurricane of the 2031 season. Idetta formed from a tropical wave south of Dominica on October 15, being named the following day as it tracked west-southwest. Idetta started to stall over the far southern Caribbean, and began to upwell cool water from below the surface, weakening it back to a depression. However, Idetta started to move northward at a more moderate speed, allowing it to move into an area of little wind shear and rapidly intensify into a category 4 hurricane. Idetta then went through an eyewall replacement cycle, weakening it back to a category 2 hurricane for its first landfall near Cancun. Idetta then weakened to a tropical storm, and continued northward to make its final landfall in Louisiana as an 80 mph hurricane the evening of October 25. Idetta became extratropical the following morning. Idetta was a fast-moving storm around the time of both of its landfalls, so flooding was not a concern. However, Idetta knocked over power lines and tree limbs in Cancun and southern Louisiana, which accounted for most of the damage caused by the system. . In total, Idetta caused 18 deaths and $636 million in damage. The name was not retired. Tropical Storm Jerry Tropical Storm Jerry was a rare East Pacific to Atlantic crossover storm that dropped minor rainfall across portions of Central America in November. A depression spawned from a tropical wave on November 6, gradually moving to make landfall at its primary peak of 35 mph. The depression weakened slightly, but immediately restrengthened due to a burst of convection as it reemerged over the Bay of Campeche. After being named Jerry and peaking at 45 mph, the system entered cooler waters, and Jerry dissipated on November 12. Jerry caused only minimal damage, and no deaths were reported. Category:Future Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Above-average seasons Category:LckyTUBA